narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ōnoki
does onoki of both scales have a relation to jugo of the scales? Vik0z0z (talk) 23:28, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :No idea, would be interesting if it had though. Omnibender - Talk - 23:54, 8 July 2009 (UTC) origin So I barely understand Japanese and could have misinterpreted this, but I have a lot of copies of the JP versions of Naruto. I'm almost certain that this character was one drawn by a fan that Kishi chose for the manga. If you look through some of the tankouban around the 30s he should be in it between the actual chapters (there should be the fan drawing and the Kishi recreation). Does someone want to add this to the trivia section? I'd prefer it not me because I don't have the reference page number or anything at this point. --Taylert123 (talk) 05:44, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Don't remember ever seeing this. If you can find the page, go ahead and add it.--Enoki911 (talk) 04:41, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Name When was his Name reviled? gohanRULEZ (talk) 23:56, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :In the same chapter he was introduced. Omnibender - Talk - 00:01, 9 July 2009 (UTC) i looked back at the chapter and see anything regarding his name... a mistranslation perhaps?Hollow Flash (talk) 14:59, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Hollow Flash You probably read the sleepy fans translation, it's usually the first to come out, but you should look for Binktopia's version, it's usually out later in the same day, but it's more accurate. Omnibender - Talk - 15:59, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :I looked here: Click! and can't find his name in the chapter when reading. Can anyone show me where it actually really says his name? Metus (talk) 20:17, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::Click in the read online. The quote in which he explains his name is available in the article too. Omnibender - Talk - 20:37, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::It is obsessing, I cannot see his name anywhere on the Binktopia scanlation. The guys who are sure to have seen his name in the scanlation which they've read, PLEASE post a reply to my message with the direct link to the page where he is specifically called ONOKI - MadaraU (talk) 07:52, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Check with Shounensuki, he usually knows where to find these things. Omnibender - Talk - 12:35, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Here. It would seem that most translations missed his name. ''~SnapperT '' 18:49, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Tks, do you happen to know which group scanlated it? - MadaraU (talk) 08:31, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Translation: cnet128. Scanlation: pi_te_ku. ''~SnapperT '' 18:39, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Flying? It looks like he's flying in the latest manga ? :S What do you guys think ? http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/466/17/ The first picture ! --UchihaGlenn (talk) 13:49, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :You're right, he does seem to be levitating, at least. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:02, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I think Onoki is using chakra or something to levitate (something which I have not seen anyone doing in Naruto. HE ROCKS <- pun :) ) - MadaraU (talk) 07:28, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::I think he's using genjutsu and actually standing on a stool, lol--SkyFlicker (talk) 09:30, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Lol. We've seen people walk on water and up walls, so I guess (if SF isn't correct of course!) that to someone sufficiently skilled it's not impossible to walk on air (in a limited fashion at least). But that's just me. Does anyone else think it's possible. TomServo101 (talk) 09:40, October 3, 2009 (UTC) This is kinda forum-y, but still... I just assumed it was another use of the Jinton. If he really can control dust to a great degree, it wouldn't be impossible that he's simply collecting and solidifying dust under his feet, and causing it to levitate - thus affording him at least some sort of aerial foothold... But meh. Igaram (talk) 09:43, October 3, 2009 (UTC) : Imo it's some kind of earth based gravity manipulation (yeah, it sounds stupid.. but i think its most likely). AND it should be added to list of abilities..Geohound (talk) 09:50, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I would attribute it to either wind manipulation (like storm off of x-men) or simple shape manipulation that makes invisible chakra stilts, like an extended water walking tech that just pushes you up in the air a bit--SkyFlicker (talk) 10:31, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Gaara can 'fly' as well, by using sand as a platform. I would presume it is similar. ZeroSD (talk) 12:00, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that's true. I think that he won't ever use handseals or say a name for this ability. So I guess someone should create a page for 'Onoki's unnamed levitation jutsu'?--SkyFlicker (talk) 12:08, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Double Scales? "Onoki of the Double Scales" what does this phrase double scales mean? Wasnt this also the name for Jugo too? AMTNinja (talk) 20:49, October 12, 2009 (UTC) No... whered you here that from? Only Onoki uses that name. Jugo has been called Tenbin no Jugo by Deva path, just after Deidara dies. It translates to something like "Jugo of the Scales", it's not the same, just similar. Omnibender - Talk - 00:01, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ok, well where does this "of the scales" mean I mean is it like a saying or proverb? I dont understand where scales comes in? AMTNinja (talk) 05:46, November 3, 2009 (UTC) When it says "scales", i believe it is refering to Scales and not Scales, attributing it to "justice".--SkyFlicker (talk) 11:29, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Right usage of the word, but it refers more to his unstable personality, which can tip either way, like a scale.--Enoki911 (talk) 04:44, February 24, 2010 (UTC) It refers to the expression of "can't have your cake, and eat it too" a.k.a you can't have it both ways. He's a fence sitter but he still chooses a side, type a thing. Hope that helps.-- (talk) 05:58, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Third Tsuchikage?! When was this ever stated? (talk) 18:19, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :It was revealed in the second fanbook. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:27, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh wow. Thanks a lot. (talk) 06:34, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Iwagakure's Tsuchikage Quick question since I can't seem to find it when I looked through..might have missed it. Is Onoki the Tsuchikage that lead Iwagakure during the Third Great Shinobi World War? I can't seem to find that info anywhere and its kinda odd that Iwagakure was one of the most sighted shinobi during said World War. o.o Starxpilot (talk) 22:05, January 12, 2010 (UTC) It seems to me that he is quite strong and can take sasuke out on his own ...or is that just me ?--Petar93 (talk) 22:15, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm wondering who was Iwagakure's leader during that war, because I have a bit of doubt that Onoki would remain Tsuchikage after the loss following the destruction of the Bridges. Not to mention the hundreds of Stone Ninja that fought during said war. Starxpilot (talk) 05:50, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :We probably won't know. I presume he was, as there is no reason to believe that he wasn't, but that's just me.--Enoki911 (talk) 04:45, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Confused The word "Ryōtenbin" literally means "two alternatives"; this may be why the Viz translation has Ōnoki calling himself, "...the great Fence-Sitter of Iwagakure!" I don't get this can someone explain this to me--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 08:36, January 18, 2010 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan :A fence-sitter is a person who doesn't make a decision between two alternatives, but chooses to remain in the middle. As a soon-to-be professional translator, I think Viz's translation is far, far too loose, but I can see where they're coming from. They chose to interpret Ōnoki's nickname as him never taking sides when presented with two alternatives. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:43, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::thanks for that, and good luck with being a translator.--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 18:53, January 18, 2010 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan Age If he fought Madara, How old is Madara and Onoki? Desai1234 (talk) 23:09, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :The Third Tsuchikage would be a bit older than the Third Hokage, I'd say. Madara should be in his nineties or early hundreds, at most. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:53, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Name Why is he called "Onoki of both Scales"? -pinoyboy :Because just Ōnoki would be bland. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:23, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :It's a reference to him being stubborn. "Both Scales" refers to someone who refuses to make decisions or pick sides (as in, when they are weighing things on a scale, they make both sides weigh the same). (talk) 13:35, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Where does "Onoki" come from? I don't understand. "Ryotenbin" means Both Scales while "Onoki" means absolutely nothing. Anyone care to explain the Onoki part? What is with Mangaka and making up names? Is this possible to do? :Ōnoki means 'great eave' and refers to the main eave that supports a roof. As for your other question, why wouldn't Kishimoto-sensei be able to just make up names? Thousands of authors have done exactly that throughout history. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:21, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Where did you get 'great eave' from? Did you use a translator or something? Because I've tried to look up Onoki and I got nothing. Source? :::I think I found it on a Japanese site explaining terms used in classic Japanese architecture. I found the site googling '軒'. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:14, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Onoki Fling Onoki has be seen in the manga fling, this ability is be cause of his kekkei genkai or some kinf of other jutsu? :Currently unknown. Jacce | Talk | 16:36, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't Kitsuchi be in the infobox sense that is Kurotsuchi dad and that makes him Onoki's son?--Rmt0225 (talk) 23:36, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :We don't know that. Kurotsuchi's mother could be Ōnoki's daughter. ''~SnapperT '' 23:39, January 28, 2011 (UTC)